


Someone Who Became Her Home

by bilgegungoren00



Series: A Boy from Daxam and a Girl from Krypton (KaraMel) [15]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Birthday, Dating, Established Relationship, F/M, Sort of AU, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilgegungoren00/pseuds/bilgegungoren00
Summary: Mon-El has a special surprise for Kara on her birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> After that painful fanfiction yesterday, I decided to write a pure fluff one today, since I didn't think my heart could handle writing another painful...anything in the exam week. Sooooo this is what came to my mind. Actually, when I first started it, I had a whole another idea where I wanted to go, but then something came to my mind and I just had to write it. Sometimes you gotta go with your gut, right? And I actually really enjoyed writing it, so I hope you like it as well!
> 
> P.s. The idea was requested by Mnh2, I hope this was what you were looking for :)

Kara woke up to the sweet smell of pancakes, combined with bitter coffee and bacon frying on a pan. Her eyes fluttered open with surprise as she tried to pull herself together, staring at her room’s window. Sunlight was seeping in from the slight crack where the two curtains met, illuminating her hair and making it glimmer as if it was made of gold. It couldn’t have been later than 10 a.m., which, once she thought about it, was later than Kara ever woke up in a long time, since trying to manage both DEO and CatCo meant she slept too little and woke up too early. She enjoyed the sun on her face for a couple of moments.

A smile pulled her lips as she straightened up, listening to the soft music coming from the living room. It was rock, she assumed, which was the kind of music Mon-El liked. They had many arguments about what kind of earth music was the best, and no matter how much they talked none of them changed their minds. But Kara had to admit, rock also had a charm about it, just as country and classical music.

She didn’t know what was the occasion that day that made Mon-El wake up early, prepare breakfast, and let her sleep in, yet a bubble of happiness filled her chest, lifting her mood as if she was flying, carefree, weightless, and loved. She definitely felt loved. After all those failed attempts at relationships, she really couldn’t believe she found the “one” with Mon-El, a Daxamite no less; however, she wouldn’t want to change it to any other way. For the first time in a long time, she was truly _happy_ , and she cherished that feeling, not wanting to let go at all.

She straightened up, swinging her legs down the bed. The blanket slipped down from her waist. She was naked except for her underwear, the tingles she felt all over her body reminding her of the last night. Her smile turned into a grin as she reached for Mon-El’s t-shirt, putting it on before she made her way to the living room. She would never get enough of Mon-El, not even if they lived forever. It had been three years since he landed on earth, a couple of months less than that since they started dating, and now they were inseparable. She still hadn’t talked to Mon-El about marriage, and how all that stuff worked on Earth, but she felt confident enough to mention it soon.

She followed the smell of food to the living room, her bare feet almost floating over the ground. Mon-El was in the kitchen when she appeared on the door, though he didn’t notice her immediately. She realized the soft music she heard was coming from his earbuds, and it had been her superhearing that allowed her to hear it. Mon-El wouldn’t have listened anything out-loud in case it woke her up anyway. He only had sweatpants on, his chest was bare as he flipped the pancake on the pan. _He’s getting better at it_ , Kara thought. Even though Mon-El still couldn’t cook complex meals, he was really good at making any dessert she could think of, especially if it had chocolate in it, and he was getting better and better at following the instructions. Even by only looking at his pancakes, she could see they were better than any pancake she ever made.

“Good morning,” she sang out as she stepped into the living room, startling Mon-El. He looked up with pancake batter in his hand, and his surprise turned into a smile. That beautiful, natural smile that made Kara fall in love with him in the first place. He smiled like he only lived in the moment, enjoying it to the fullest without a care about yesterday or tomorrow, he smiled like it was the first time and the last time he would taste the feeling of happiness, he smiled with his lips and his eyes, his whole face, with blue eyes shining with love and joy, with everything Kara didn’t have. She was never able to live in the moment as Mon-El did, always worrying about what had happened or would happen, worrying about herself, her friends, every single person in the city. She always had this weight on her shoulders, and it was hard to carry it around everywhere.

Well, at least it _had been_ hard, until Mon-El came along and suddenly that weight seemed lighter and lighter, not because she shared it with him, but because he made her realize life wasn’t all about responsibilities. You also had to _enjoy_ it.

“Good morning princess,” Mon-El said, putting the newly made pancake on top of the tower of pancakes. It seemed like there was at least ten of them. “I was making you breakfast.”

“I know, the scent came all the way to the bedroom,” Kara said as she scooted closer, looking at the pan with the bacons as her shoulder brushed Mon-El’s. The first few months they’d been together, every touch stuttered her heart, and she felt tense like a rubber band, her whole body heating up. Now, though, the touch felt comfortable. It was like being wrapped around your favorite blanket, watching TV and eating ice cream after a tiring day. It felt like _home_. So she leaned into Mon-El’s shoulder as her hand traveled up his bare back, looking up at him. Even though his eyes were on the bacon, he was still smiling, letting her know that he did feel her touch.

“So, what’s the occasion?” Mon-El suddenly froze, turning to Kara as if she just said something utterly ridiculous.

“You don’t know?” he asked. A bad feeling seeped into Kara’s stomach, making her feel cold. Oh, no. She couldn’t have forgotten something important, right? Frowning, she tried to think of what the date was. Since she was on vacation, it was hard to keep track of the time, even if she went to DEO each day. She didn’t even know if it was a weekday or weekend.

“What did I forget? What’s the day?” Biting her lip, she hoped it wasn’t something so big, and it was Mon-El exaggerating something just as he’d done with International Dog Day a couple of weeks ago. He took Kara out to a dinner to celebrate it, making her laugh until her stomach hurt.

“Mon-El, we don’t really celebrate International Dog Day,” she’d said, putting her hand on his arm. He’d blinked once, and then twice, and then knitted his brows.

“What? That’s ridiculous. Dogs are so cute,” was his answer to that, and he still thought the day should be celebrated. But August had just passed, so…

“It’s your birthday, Kara,” Mon-El whispered softly to answer her question, his eyes glimmering with happiness as he looked into his girlfriend’s eyes. Kara’s mouth dropped open with his words, her eyes widening.

“My…birthday?” she said as if she couldn’t believe her ears. How could it be her birthday? Had it already been September?

“It’s the twenty second of September,” Mon-El said, flipping the bacons before turning back to her. “Please don’t tell me you didn’t remember.” Kara shut her mouth to keep a bit of her dignity, yet she had to admit, she really _hadn’t_ remembered. The summer had just ended, and the air wasn’t even cold yet, and… And… How could time had passed that fast?

Was it because they’d just started living together with Mon-El? She’d been distracted with moving in together stuff over the summer, and then she’d gotten so lost in Mon-El that she must’ve lost track of time.

“Of course I remembered,” she blurted out with a laugh, shaking her head. “I was just…testing you. Yes. That was what I was doing.” Her cheeks heated with each passing second, showing that her words were lies. Mon-El stared at her incredulously before he shook his head.

“You’re unbelievable,” he said as he took the bacons from the stove and put them on a plate. Kara scowled at his back—very hot back—and crossed her arms.

“Hey! In my defense, I was on vacation, and you’d just moved in. I…lost track of time.” Mon-El chuckled silently before he turned to her. Kara wanted to stay angry at him, her arms crossed and her brows raised, but the moment she gazed into his deep blue eyes, all of those thoughts disappeared as she pressed her lips together, looking at the breakfast on the table. There was everything she could ask for: pancakes, bacon, hash browns, coffee, peanut butter and nutella… “You really did all of these for me?” she asked, gesturing at the table. Mon-El’s grin was big enough to make Kara’s heart flutter.

“Of course I did. It’s your birthday today.” He stepped forward, grabbing Kara’s chin and lifting her head. “And, as the former prince of Daxam, it’s my duty to make my princess as happy as she could be on her birthday. Right?” He winked at her, and Kara felt emotions clogging her throat, threatening her eyes with tears. She blinked to keep them away only to not sadden Mon-El, since he looked especially happy today, and smiled.

“Yes, it is your duty,” she whispered, afraid her voice would crack if she spoke louder. Reaching forward, she wrapped her arms around Mon-El’s neck. “Thank you, Mon-El. I… I really couldn’t imagine a better present.”

“You really haven’t seen anything,” Mon-El said as he pushed away Kara’s hair, tucking it behind her ears. “I have the perfect birthday planned. Now come on, let’s eat before it’s too late, because we have a lot to do.”

* * *

Kara was over the moon as she walked into the café hand-in-hand with Mon-El. There was a smile plastered on her face that seemed to be inerasable, and the fluttering in her chest never stopped during the whole day. She didn’t know how, but he somehow managed to make the day even better than her last birthday, and that had been a lot of fun as well. And ending it in one of her favorite cafés… It just felt magical, like she was in one of those Disney fairytales. Her stomach still hurt from laughing and eating too much, but she didn’t care. She felt absolutely beautiful and radiant in her black dress. It was loose, hanging off her one shoulder, and there were ruffles going down from the shoulder and around the hem of the dress, colored in red. Her black leather bag was hanging off her shoulder, completed with black high-heeled sandals. She just let her hair loose and did little makeup, with just a bit of powder, eyeliner, mascara, blush, and a bit of red lipstick, as she knew that was how Mon-El liked her. Once she’d overdone her makeup on a date, and at the end he admitted she looked like a clown. Ever since, she made sure it wasn’t too much.

After they were seated, Mon-El stood up to give their orders—a cup of coffee for both of them. Kara smiled, watching him from their table, wondering how she’d gotten so lucky to find him in that pod all those years ago. She didn’t know, but she thanked whoever was up there for giving her Mon-El, this amazing person that made her feel like a…well, a princess, as he didn’t fail to remind her the whole day. But not like those Disney princesses, she felt like a true woman, a queen even, respected and loved, strong-willed, independent, but also kind and trustworthy, and all in all an amazing person and a hero. She couldn’t ask for anything more.

“Are you okay?” Kara blinked and slipped away from her thoughts as she saw Mon-El sitting across her on the table.

“I’m perfect,” she said with a smile, reaching for Mon-El’s hand across the table and threading her fingers through his. “The day was perfect. I couldn’t have imagined a better birthday, and I don’t know how many favors you had to pull to get Alex and the others to agree to give us the whole day, but thank you.” It made Mon-El chuckle as he shook his head.

“Actually, it was pretty easy,” he admitted with a shrug. “Once Alex found out what I was planning, she practically threatened everyone to leave us alone. They’re planning to celebrate it tomorrow.”

“Good,” Kara laughed. “Then I also have Alex to thank for today.”

“The day’s still not over,” Mon-El scooted forward, his eyes finding Kara’s. “We still have tonight, and a lot can happen in a few hours.” Something in the way he said those words made Kara frown. The way he said it wasn’t casual in a way one might say there was still a couple of hours left in the workday, it was like he was expecting something or planning something.

“What else is left to do?” she joked, pushing her hair back. “I mean, you overdone yourself already with the breakfast, picnic, movie theater, doughnuts with ice cream, and everything you’d said to me ever since I woke up.” She raised her brow. “Or are you talking about when we go home?” This time, Mon-El laughed nervously. _Nervously_ , Kara couldn’t help noticing, not carelessly. Something was definitely up.

“Well, I’m hoping.” Kara’s expression turned serious as she leaned forward.

“Mon-El, is everything okay?” she asked sincerely, not wanting her boyfriend to feel anxious about anything on her birthday, especially after the amazing time they spent together.

“Yes, yeah. Well, it is okay, it’s just…” He took a breath, squeezing Kara’s hand lightly. “For the last couple of weeks I’ve been thinking of…something. And since I don’t know what the traditions on Earth are for it, I had to spend a bit of time to learn how to do it properly.” Kara’s heart literally skipped a beat as she stared into Mon-El’s eyes. Was this what she was thinking? Was he doing…?

He continued before Kara could decide. “I wanted it to be special, because Alex said it was…it was an important thing for humans, and it was also important to you too. So it took some time to come up with a good idea, and you don’t know how hard that is when it is about someone really special to you. I still don’t know if it was the best way to do it, but…” Kara’s eyes filled with tear as she suddenly felt like she couldn’t breathe, purely because of excitement. Her hands were shaking as she had to blink over and over again to keep the tears away, to make sure she saw Mon-El’s face clearly, as he took out a simple, red velvet box from his pocket.

_It’s happening_ , Kara thought, and that was all she seemed to be able to think. _It’s happening_. And the best part was that she had _no idea_ it would happen. She was thinking about explaining marriage to Mon-El when he… When he was already trying to learn what it was so that he could propose to her. There were no words to describe how special it made her feel, so special that someone spent this much time, energy, and thought to make her happy. She bit down on her lip as Mon-El went down on one knee in front of her, his eyes looking up, as if asking if he was doing it correctly. She could only shake her head as she didn’t know she would be able to speak.

“Kara Zor-El of Krypton,” he whispered quietly, in a voice no one else but her would be able to hear, “will you accept this ring as my promise to be by your side today and tomorrow, as long as we both live and after that, to support you and love you through everything, and to give you what you had lost years ago: a home? Will you marry me and be my queen?” A tear escaped Kara’s eyes, as a part of her wanted to laugh, another part wanted to leap into air and do a spin, and yet another part wanted to cry. His speech was nothing less of original and perfect, promising her everything she wanted in life. Everything she searched for. Love, trust, unconditional support, but most of all, a home.

She didn’t have any hesitations in her mind as she nodded. “Yes,” she croaked as she went down on her knees in front of her, tears now streaming down her face as she couldn’t help laughing. “Yes, I will marry you and be your queen.” Before Mon-El could say anything, before he could even open the ring box—which he forgot, probably because of excitement and being unfamiliar with earthly customs—she jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and burying her face to the crook of his neck. She was so close to sobbing, tears of happiness shimmering on her cheeks, as she balled Mon-El’s jacket in her hands as if she could get closer to him. When she felt wetness on her shoulder, she realized Mon-El was crying as well. Her heart swelled and cracked at the same time as it was one of the rare times she saw her boyfriend—and fiancé now—cry, but she didn’t let him go. She could faintly hear the applause in the café, but her focus was on Mon-El.

She pulled back a couple of seconds later, her hands still on his shoulder, and looked at his face. Tears glistened on his cheeks as well. She reached up, wiping them away with her thumbs, the corners of her lips reaching her ears.

“The ring,” she whispered. Mon-El blinked as if he just remembered it, and opened his palm with reddening cheeks, giving her an apologetic look. He slowly opened the box. Kara had expected a regular engagement ring with a diamond on it, but what appeared was so much different. It was a silver ring with the symbol of House El engraved in red rubies on the top, shimmering every time light hit it from a different angle.

“I had it custom-made,” Mon-El explained. “The guy thought it was ridiculous unless my girlfriend was Supergirl, so…” Kara laughed at his explanation as he took the ring, putting it on her finger on the third try because of how much both their hands were shaking. She lifted her hand to look at the ring, and she was glad it wasn’t a regular engagement ring. This was so much better, and so much personal.

“This is amazing,” she said as Mon-El stood up, helping her up as well. “I…I don’t know what to say.” Mon-El shook his head, stroking her hair and wiping away her tears.

“You don’t have to say anything. You just said yes, and that’s enough for me.” Looking up from the ring, Kara realized what he was saying was the truth. None needed to be said when the ring on her finger and the tears on her cheeks told it all: She’d just found her home.

* * *

_Someone asked me_  
_what home was_  
_and all I could think of_  
_were the_  
_stars_  
_on the tip of your_  
_tongue_  
_the_  
_flowers_  
_sprouting_  
_from your mouth_  
_the_  
_roots_  
_entwined in_  
_the gaps_  
_between your fingers_  
_the ocean_  
_echoing_  
_inside of your_  
_ribcage_

**_-E. E. Cummings_ **


End file.
